bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tari101190
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Reiatsu page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 05:48, April 22, 2009 Harribel please don't put spoilers on pages please--Kisukeiscool100396 19:13, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Hi! as you probably seen in the spoilers Hallibels name has been changed to Harribel. Please wait until the Chapter comes out before you start changing the name in all articles since doing so vilolates Bleach Wiki Spoiler policy (no adding any info of new chapters until the english translated raw comes out) thank you for your contributions. WhiteStrike 19:16, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Transaltions First off there is no speculation (i.e. what ifs, maybe, possibly, insinuations) allowed on the articles at all, if there is currently already then it need to be removed. second if there is an issue of translation it should be discussed on the talk page, randomly changing that will only result in it being removed. As stating what people believe is not what the site does it states what the factual information is. Making a conversation on the talk page is one thing but we cant add information and speculate on its meaning on a article. While it maybe significant that is more of discussion issue and if anything can possibly be listed in the trivia section as it is a unknown. We dont write the story kubo does if there is information given that is in question we discuss and acknowledge but we dont assume we know the significance and place it in-universe (i.e. the articles). Third please remember to sign your posts. Salubri 20:38, December 11, 2009 (UTC) JAPANESE Hello Tari. Dude I see u'or point and I will ask this site only current translation expert if the Kanji and what u have said is accurate, but I have half a mind to undo what u said for two reason. 1''' u refuse to sign u'or posts. What Salubri told u is correct we do not just change things here. 95% of the users who just do that have their edits undone. U have been here since DECEMBER of last year. U SHOULD know how to sign u'or own post. vIt is A RULE, not negotiate-able. SECOND. I CAN"T READ JAPANESE AND KANJI IS JAPANESES. U SAY WE R LAZY, AND THAT IS INSULTING EVERYONE HERE. Also my comp screen is smaller then most and it is difficult for me to make out what Kanji is. I tell u what. U have 1 hour(more then enough time) to go and sign u'or post else-wise I will remove it. [[User:Minato88|'''Minato]](Talk) 20:52, December 11, 2009 (UTC) First off no ones by any means lazy least of all me and if you where a regular user you would know that, but its my job as an admin to make sure that random stuff is not being put up on the site. I could really careless of what you think you know or what you did to get the information seeing as you wanna get smart. I personally dont know anything about you, what i do know s that your obviously not aware of any policies or the manuel of style on this site. Instead of conversing with others about it, you want to just do what you wanna do because you feel your right. Now i have already warned you once about the issue the basic fact is there are other people on this site and i wouldn't have been the only one to question not only what you put up but the way you put it up. We discuss things like that maybe you should remember that instead of speculating, which is what you did assuming others could do what tosen did. there was one small part about the difference in the raw the rest was speculating on why it was that way or what it meant. Salubri 21:03, December 11, 2009 (UTC) OK this Wikia isn't much different then any other Wikia. Just type the symbol ~ four times Example: ~~~~ and u'or name will appear with all the correct info. Here is a link to the Bleach Wiki:Discussion Policy. U will see that number one on that list is that all users must sign their posts. This is to be done on Talk:Pages or forums. Number Two. We have others who also post here, but none r really 100% correct all of the time. We had an Admin who was, but he hasn't been here in awhile. Here's a link to Yammys Talkpage. Check number 22 on the list and u will see that the guys who translate the Manga to english rn't always correct. Also I don't know what or where the ZOOM feature is on this Wikia. I could just copy the text boot up a Word Processor and check each and every Kanji, but what good will that do If I can't read it. I have no talent for reading or writing other languages and Kanji is particularly difficult for me. If u know where the Zoom Feature is for this wikia(if it has one)could u please point it out to me? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 21:23, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Looks like you're gonna give me a run for the money (that I don't get paid ;) ) in my role as Japanezer Scrooge XD! I know it can be tough when things seem so easy to you, but so difficult for others, but civility is generally the best way to go. Fans are usually drawn by interest and affection first, not sagacity and deep, penetrative understanding of the material. If they're computer literate, they can set up and manage sites, but they may yet struggle with the nuts and bolts, the core of something like, say, BLEACH, in the form of its intricate and nuanced nomenclature etc. The bottom line is--for better or worse or both--a site editable by the public, even with Admins, is going to be beset by a deluge of vandalism and speculation. Being an Admin in such an environment always sucks, and as much as they try, it's always an uphill battle for them--them versus the infinitude of trolls and misinformeds with whom the internet teems. Knowing such limits and the kinds of change they may be subject to can be a bitter pill, but I was drawn here to help where I can, and I haven't burned out in frustration quite yet ;). I don't say this because these are things you don't know, but merely to emphasize. I hope we can work together to hone the BLEACH Wikia and make it as good as a many-cooks editable-by-the-public site can get. That is, without clashing over who's right, so that there can be only one! Or you do most of the work while I veg out, it's all good XD! Hope to "hear" (< "read" ?) from you soon, and I'll let you know if quit XD. Adam Restling 07:24, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Resurreccion Just informing u that the Sites Expert confirmed what u had said. Heres a link Talk:Resurrección. We were not saying that we felt that u don't check u'or sources, but we were questioning u'or expertise in this area. Here is an example. User_talk:Lia_Schiffer#Just_looked_up_Grillar.... It is titled just looked up Grillar and while the User Reikson had his heart in the right place, his translation was incorrect. And there r many other users who while their intentions r right, they rn't. So we were not calling u anything else other then possibly wrong. So in return please do not call us lazy or anything else. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 07:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Translations Hi! Just a heads up, please do not change the translations we have before confirming the change with the Translation Corner. RE: novel summary Yes, I am. I use the Bleach Reddit to find the fan translations, and then write the summaries here as best as I can. It's tedious sometimes, but I like the novels myself and someone has to do it. Glad to know more people appreciate it, it gives me more incentive to do it. Timjer (talk) 07:23, April 15, 2019 (UTC)